


Accidental Attraction

by The Murder Husbandos (Riren_Love)



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - HEU, Alternate Universe - Hannibal Extended Universe, Attraction at first sight?, Blindfolded and gagged, Flirting, Heu, I don't really know what to tag this, Kidnapping, Trapped in a car's trunk, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/The%20Murder%20Husbandos
Summary: Aiden is mistaken for another person and kidnapped by Nigel's goons.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Accidental Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Requested piece. The request was: Aiden is kidnapped and brought in for questioning. Nigel's like "Who is this? You brought me the wrong guy!"

Aiden’s heart thudded in his chest like the beating of a drum and he could feel his bound limbs shaking. The lack of sound beyond the motor of the car carrying him to god knows where and the darkness brought on by whatever it was that was covering his eyes certainly did not help the anxiety he felt or the fear making itself home in his gut. 

He would hear the occasional whisper here and there before things would go quiet. Sometimes, the car would come to a halt for a few minutes at a time during which Aiden assumed they were at a stoplight before the car would go again, taking him further and further to a destination he did not know. 

Aiden half-jokingly wondered if he had pissed off one of those legendary creatures he loved writing and drawing about so much and he snorted at the ridiculous thought. 

He didn’t understand why someone would kidnap him. Was it a deranged fun of his graphic novels? Someone whom he had pissed off on one of his many travels? 

After what felt like an eternity, the car stopped one final time and he could hear talking followed by the sound of car doors opening and then slamming shut.

He tensed as the trunk he had been stuffed in popped open and he was pulled out with rough hands grasping his arms in a bruising grip. 

Aiden tried to yank himself out of the rough fingers digging into his skin to no avail with muffled curses as he was dragged somewhere with his eyes still covered, his mouth still gagged and his limbs bound, making it hard for him to walk without tripping all over himself at the speed they were dragging him at. 

He is pulled into a damp and dusty place that had his covered eyes watering and his gag reflex kicking in from the dusty musty atmosphere and he dry-heaved. The first thing he noticed was that he could hear various hushed whispers before he is thrown to the ground and is barely able to hold in a pained sound as the ground skinned his knees. 

Suddenly, the hushed whispers came to a halt and the air grew tense as the loud echo of footsteps walking closer to him reached his ears.

The covering on his eyes was ripped off suddenly and he groaned as his eyes burned at suddenly being able to see after a few hours of complete darkness. 

An annoyed sigh reached his ears as he was finally able to open his eyes and hazily take in everything around him.

He was confused by the multitude of black-clothed people that he saw, all standing far away and seeming fearful with the exception of a man in tight leather pants who stood directly before him.

Aiden’s gaze climbed up the man’s body until his sight could take the annoyed expression on his surprisingly handsome face. 

Aiden observed the man, he had hair that was a mix between blond and white, he wore black skin-tight leather pants and a patterned buttondown shirt topped off with a black and gray suit jacket.

The man’s eyes narrowed and he frowned as he leaned down and pulled the gag from between Aiden’s lips and studied his features. 

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Aiden spoke, his voice rough and dry for not having had any water for hours with his lips tugged up into a shit-eating grin. 

When the man’s only response was to grab his jaw and pull him closer, Aiden smirked and eyed the man seductively, his eyes hooded. “Oh, you coming in for a kiss?” He purred, puckering his lips as if asking for a kiss. 

The man’s face twisted and he let go of Aiden’s face roughly then backed away, running his tongue over his teeth as he turned around and threw the gag violently o the ground, startling everyone. 

“You dumb fucks brought me the wrong fucking fuckhead, fuck!” He kicked an old rusty bucket that happened to be there so violently, it hit the wall of what Aiden could now tell was an old and dilapidated warehouse and broke on impact. 

Aiden winced at the sound and watched the rest of the men cower. Whoever this angry man was, going by the reactions of everyone around the warehouse, it would seem that he was a very important man.

“How the fuck could you numb skulls get me the wrong fucker when I not only described him but even gave you a photo to use to identify him?” Came the impatient question from the important-looking man who was now pacing back and forth in front of him.

“I didn’t see the picture, he went in to get the man by himself as well!” One of the idiots that had kidnapped Aiden blurted out hastily, pointing to the other man who had been sent on that mission with him and who now looked betrayed.

“I…” The lackey in question stuttered. “In the darkness of the club, he looked the same as the man in the picture.”

“Oh?” The man murmured darkly. “And you tried to kidnap him inside a dark club why exactly? Couldn’t you, oh, I don’t know, wait until he stepped outside for a moment to do it?” 

“There were too many people outside, I couldn’t do it there,” The goon shook. “I was only able to make my move and drug him because he went to the bathroom which happened to be empty at the time.” 

The man who Aiden was pretty sure now is their boss hummed, seeming to accept that answer as he huffed and walked back to Aiden and kneeled before him. “What’s your name?” He asked smoothly, his hooded gaze meeting Aiden’s head-on. 

“Oh love,” Aiden snickered, hiding the fact that the poor little organ pumping blood in his chest felt as if it was about to jump out of his chest with anxiety he felt. “Shouldn’t you introduce yourself first before you ask others to do so?” 

The boss stared at Aiden for a long moment and then smirked. Usually, he would kill someone who spoke to him that way right away, but for some reason, this time he only felt amused. “Nigel.”

Aiden’s eye gave a subtle twitch. Nigel? As in the biggest crime boss in Bucharest? It would seem that Aiden’s situation was much direr than he had originally thought. Aiden’s grin dimmed into a wide smile. “Aiden.” He purred. 

“Well, nice to meet you,” Nigel snorted in amusement. “Now, Aiden, What should I do with you?”

You could let me go,” Aiden shrugged. Or, at least he did as much as he could shrug with his arms bound behind his back. 

Nigel chuckled, caressing Aiden’s. “I don’t think you understand what your situation is really like, Aiden.” Nigel’s voice was gentle and sickeningly sweet, almost syrupy as he spoke. 

Aiden stared at Nigel for a long moment before his smile turned into a smirk and he leaned into the touch. “Oh, I’m not so sure about that.” He hummed. “I just might know more than you think I do.”

“Then you should know that I can’t let you go,” Nigel rubbed Aiden’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Hmm… What to do with you then? Should I just kill you?” Nigel’s hand lowered to caress Aiden’s neck, the pads of his fingers barely running over the skin.

Aiden shuddered and his eyes glazed over. 

“Or…” Nigel murmured gliding his fingers up Aiden’s jawline and watched as Aiden gasped at what Nigel knew to be a tickling sensation. “Should I keep you?” He leaned in and ran his lips over Aiden’s cheek, mouthing at the skin. “I already stole you anyway.”

Aiden didn’t know what to do. He wanted to get away but at the same time… Something about this man was intriguing him and he wanted to get closer despite his mind telling him he had best not to.

But he knew better, there was no way that being around the biggest crime boss in this place could ever a good idea, Staying with Nigel was bound to get him killed in the end one way or another. 

He had to get away from him.

“What do you think, Aiden?” Nigel purred by his ear. 

Aiden’s heart thudded loudly in his ears and he felt winded, he felt like he was being seduced by the devil. 

Listening to Nigel was like being seduced by the devil. 

And once a pact was made with the devil, there would be no way out. He would be stolen away and bound for life...

Nigel backed away, his hand still cupping Aiden’s cheek and he smiled mischievously as he gazed into Aiden’s hazy eyes. “Should I keep you, Aiden?” He whispered into the space between them intimately and Aiden felt his mind which had been screaming at him all that time go blank. 

But maybe being stolen by the devil, by Nigel, wasn’t such a bad thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr if you want to come to chat with me https://themurderhusbandos.tumblr.com/


End file.
